ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouga Hibiki (TRTC)
Ryouga Hibiki, is the Lieutenant of India Squad. Either Ranma or Ryouga are typically considered the most powerful individuals in the two squads. Throughout TRTC, Ryouga develops the power and variety of his signature techniques: the Breaking Point and the Lion Roar Shot. The former is essentially a form of matter manipulation/destruction, and the latter takes the form of a variety of aura projections. Ryouga notably mixes and supplements his techniques with modern weaponry more enthusiastically than Ranma does. Ryouga's quest for revenge and search for meaning in life after the death of Akari is the largest and most major character plot in the entire story. Ryouga's had some of the most brutal battles in TRTC, so I wanted to give him an action pic. Background Tokyo native, only child of Tetsuya and Mitsuko Hibiki. Ryoga rractices the Informal 'Hibiki Family Survivalist Style' of martial arts. Former wandering martial artist and member of the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' Lieutenant Hibiki was involved in the two year spree of incidents (see: Nerima Records) much of which involved his rivalry with Lieutenant Saotome. Records sealed and reports classified per standard. Several months after the First Incident at Jusendo (see R. Saotome), Hibiki was involved in at least two Abduction Events (L-B45-671), (second event unrecorded). L-B45-671 resulted in two confirmed civilian fatalities: A. Unryu (Japanese, female, age 17 - assumed harvested); S. Unryu (not abducted; died: heart attack). Hibiki tracked to Nerima ward and additional abduction events recorded (see: Nerima Abduction Event). Saotome and Hibiki able to assault Abduction craft before escaping orbit, killing aliens onboard. Civilian casualties estimated to be twelve (12), eight (8) on craft and four (4) on ground. Ku Lon and T. Ono captured via separate vessel. After reorienting the captured UFO to crash in South America, vessel and survivors were recovered by UNETCO operatives. Decision made to create experimental field operations teams ('martial arts squads') to circumvent Section Seven restrictions in charter and combat Sirius Group. Program accepted under the direction of N. Yasuda Cmndr, Far East Branch. Due to deaths of A. Unryu, Hibiki demonstrated significant commitment. Psionic imprinting undertaken (see: psi-gym usage) to expected effect. Hibiki was picked to organize and lead Squad: India (Hibiki, Kumon, Tzu, Kuno) out of Seiran, under supervision of Cptn Ben-Solomon. Assigned rank Special Lieutenant. Demonstrated acceptable to excellent performance in last two months of 2006. Promotion to Lieutenant. Participated in AB17 Alpine Echo Seven (December, 2006). Fiftieth Kill recorded (January, 2007). Temp assignment to Luna (2007). (see: Service Record, attached) (see: Psionic Profile, attached). N. Tendo added as replacement Operator (2006). PsyOps has observed a decrease in aggression over the last three month period, possibly related to relationship with Operator Tendo, however the lieutenant continues to have an excellent engagement ratio. India is a solid light assault team. S7 Ops against conspirator cells, rogue psychics, and Trenchards have proven to be another specialty. Hibiki is driven, determined, and due to his background, he can be counted on to show initiative within the confines of his orders. Given that we can expect Trenchards to be present on Mars, India squad is a logical candidate for inclusion in CLEANSLATE. Style Ryouga’s fighting style is essentially self taught, and a product of his family’s directional curse. The curse scrambles the direction sensing ability of a Hibiki, and is essentially a geas that constantly puts them in dangerous or life threatening situations. As a result, Hibiki’s are taught self sufficiency, and to develop their own style rather than parrot the rest of the family. Wandering across Asia, Ryouga picked up a number of styles and techniques, adapting them for his own use. Ryouga’s endurance, stamina, and strength are extremely high, and these advantages are reflected in how he tends to fight. He always tries to turn a difficult fight into a battle of attrition, tiring out and wearing down any opponent he can’t immediately overwhelm. Ryouga often tries to plan for future confrontations with repeatedly encountered enemies, and he does better with a battle plan than he does with improvisation. His rivalry with Ranma is essentially a proxy of their two drastically different approaches to martial arts, and the classic confrontation of strength vs speed. Ryoga has also received an honorary Bachelor of Science degree in Applied Psionics. Which means Combat Psionics, specifically though his strength mainly focuses on effective anti-telekinetic defense. Stats (Ranked in comparison to peers; 1-5+) Psionic Class-B. Speed: 4.0 Strength: 5.0 Stamina: 5.0 (+) Weapons: 3.5 Techniques: 4.5 Total: 22.0 Special Techniques Tetsununo (Iron Cloth Technique): This technique takes an article of cloth (in Ryouga’s case generally either a belt or bandanna) and infuses it with ki, making it as hard and strong as steel with an extremely keen edge, though the effects are variable. This can turn a cloth or silk bandanna into a shuriken capable of cutting through high tensile steel cable, or it can turn an otherwise ordinary belt into a sword: a sword harder, lighter, and sharper than any normal metal blade. This is considered a more advanced application of the basic techniques used in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. It is one of the few techniques that can counter Tetsuya Hibiki’s Zantetsuiichou (Iron Killing Clothes). *'Tekogen (Iron Strings):' A technique used to bind and restrict the movements of an opponent or set traps designed to fight swift agile opponents. Launches their bandanas at opponent as they fly through the air a single invisible strand of tread unravels from it true to the 'Iron Cloth Technique" the strands of the bandannas are suffused with ki, giving them the strength of steel making them strong enough to suspend a car in midair. * Tetsushibari: Kurosu (Iron Binding Art: Cross): This technique uses the Tetsununo technique to bind the victims arms and legs and paralyzed them at will. * Tetsushibari: Haritsukebashira (Iron Binding Art: Crucifixion): This is the second part to the Tetsushibari: Kurosu immobilization technique that involves dislocating and breaking the arms and legs, rendering an opponent helpless (and technically alive, if they don't die of shock). Bakusai Tenketsu (Blasting/Breaking Point Technique): A multipurpose Martial Arts Construction technique. Small, direct, and tightly controlled amounts of ki are collected in the extremities, usually a fingertip, toe or a knuckle, and then used on contact with an inorganic target. The result is the violent destruction of said target. Results can vary in size, magnitude of target material destroyed, and violence of the destruction. Refinements of the same technique can allow a weapon to trigger a breaking point, and eventually for any part of the body to be capable of using the technique, not just an extremity. Ryouga has also developed a ‘tunneling’ version of the breaking point that can trigger an explosion far from the point of contact, solving the major weakness of the technique. The standard blasting point works on virtually all inanimate solid objects, but not (apparently) on materials like high density exotic alloys, or on plastics, rubbers, or leather. Seirensho Tenketsu (Intense Heat Organization/Smelting Point): After mastery of the Bakusai Tenketsu, the normal final development of that family of construction based martial arts is the Seirensho Tenketsu. Rather than causing an explosion of a target, it vibrates it to the point of melting, then separates and rearranges the atoms into desired metals. This requires a very high degree of tolerance to heat, as well as a very fine control of the affected elements themselves through infusions of ki. As part of the training, one must be able to use the breaking point on liquids and to be able to separate heavy elements from light ones in a solution. It has little direct combat application, but Ryouga had hoped to be able to use it to heat water headed towards him, thus not triggering his curse (after being cured, that became redundant). Sokumen Sen Seiri (Lateral Line Physiology): This is the first step in the development of one of two ‘final iterations’ of the construction based martial arts that began with the Bakusai Tenketsu. That technique worked in inanimate solids, and the follow up Seirensho Tenketsu worked on liquids, leading to a third hypothetical evolution of the Tenketsu that works on gases. However, it becomes exponentially more difficult to project stable ki into a gas than it does a solid or liquid. This technique projects an invisible aura of ki into the air, allowing for the use of the Urakaze Tenketsu. It also (similar to the lateral line of a fish in the water) allows the user to feel vibrations and movement through the air. Urakaze Tenketsu (Wind on the Sea Pressure Point): N/A (technique has not been used in TRTC yet) Urakaze Kougeki (Wind on the Sea Assault): N/A Urakaze Kakusan Hekireki (Wind on the Sea Scattering Thunderclap): N/A Satsugai Tenketsu (Killing Point): This terrifying technique is a bastardization of the Seirensho Tenketsu, and not a “true” Killing Point (thus it could also be called the Heki or False Satsugai Tenketsu). In essence, it “smelts” a living creature by boiling all the free water in a target’s body, creating a hissing/screaming sound that rises in pitch. Contact must last for several seconds, but after that time, death is an absolute certainty. The target first swells from the increase in pressure, before breaks in the skin erupt to let out steam. While the target does not explode, it is torn to shreds and cooked alive from the inside – an incredibly painful and horrifying experience. Shishi Hokoudan (Lion Roar Shot/Bullet): Yet another construction based martial arts technique, this is a blast of emotive ki fueled by depression. By concentrating his depression and anger into his ki, Ryouga is able to unleash a massive blast of energy from his palms. As ki generated by depression and anger is ‘heavy,’ by projecting it into the air, Ryoga (when executing the Perfect version of this technique) creates a massive sphere of ki that can decimate a whole city block. Since Ryoga is ‘emotionally hollow’ after the attack, he himself is unaffected by the blast. However, he can be distracted out of this state and thus hit by the blast too. Ryoga has also developed a technique to burry matter within his ki. Lastly, Ryouga can engulf his fists with shishi hokoudans, and not fire them. Shishi Hokoudan (Lion Roar Shot/Bullet) (enhanced): This is the usual "bullet" style SSH, but augmented via X-Ryouga's self induced hypnosis (the "rage knot"). It is usually tinted by bits of black and red, representing that it has a different proportion of emotional ki than the normal depression based SSH. While not as powerful as a Perfect SSH, X-Ryouga can fire these rapidly and freely, making it fast and versatile on the battlefield. Shishi Hokoudan: Fukahi Soutou (Lion Roar Shot: Unavoidable Annihilation): A variant of the Perfect Shishi Hokoudan, where the depressive ki is shot upward into the air and collected into a ball (as per normal), but is then broken apart into a hundred separate smaller projectiles. These then swarm a target, or set of targets, like a swarm of missiles. Zangansen (Stone Cutting Flash): This is an improved ‘Super’ Akichi that is accelerated by a directed breaking point beneath the feet. The force of the explosion dramatically increases the speed of the step. It is characterized by leaving a trail of destruction in its wake, much like Soujiro’s Shunichi from Ruroni Kenshin. It requires both extensive, almost instinctive, mastery of the breaking point, and formidable ki reserves. Urakazesen (Wind on Sea Flash): This is an adaptation of the Zangansen, but using the ‘air explosions’ to propel the body and limbs. Category:India Squad